Take it Back
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: Kurt Hummel is Fed Up, and he is NOT going to take it anymore! He is taking his life back. A series of one shots where Kurt shows his inner BAMF!
1. Take it Back

**A/N I was working on the next chapter of Live Passionately Tonight, but got stuck. While trying to get unstuck, this story idea came to me. It always bothered me that in BIOTA, Rachel says something extremely rude to Kurt, and he doesn't even give her a Die, Bitch face. If it had been me she had been speaking to, I would have...let's just say that scene would have gone a LOT differently. Something like this...**

 **Reviews always welcome.**

…

 **Take it Back**

It had started when he was three years old, and Jenna Creebler had stolen his My Little Pony blanket. Since then, everything that had ever been special or important to him had been stolen. Cancer had stolen his mom. Finn had stolen his dad's affection. Karofsky had stolen his first kiss. The Warblers had stolen his individuality. But of everyone who had ever stolen anything from him, Rachel Berry had stolen the most.

She had stolen Finn away from him. She had stolen every solo he'd ever coveted. She stole the spotlight and attention that were the only things that had ever made his life feel like it was worth living.

He was damned if he was going to let her steal one more thing from him. Especially not Blaine.

"Who cares about you? I might get a new boyfriend out of this!" Kurt felt his fist clench as the words left the spoiled little Diva's mouth. Something snapped inside him.

"What did you say?" He said, voice low and dangerous. If Rachel had been more perceptive she would have sensed how perilous her situation was. Unfortunately for her, she was too self centered to notice anyone else's feelings.

"What? It's not my fault that Blaine obviously finds my talent and natural beauty attractive and complimentary to his own. It was inevitable that he would seek someone like me for his future mate. Our children will no doubt be perfect in every...AAAHHHHHHHHH"

Kurt found little satisfaction at hearing the hobbit of a girl squeal in horror as the lukewarm coffee drenched her. "What the hell, Kurt?!"

"Listen up you pathetic excuse for a human being! I am so sick of everything being about you!You are nothing but a pathetic spoiled little brat who thinks the entire world should be handed to you on a silver platter! Well guess what? You are NOT the center of the universe! I am done rolling over and letting you walk all over me! Never again will I allow anyone to take what should be mine!"

The sound of the bell above the door drew his attention, and he smirked at the still sputtering girl. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take back my life!"

He stood and walked towards the hazel eyed boy who had just entered the small coffee shop. The shorter male didn't notice him until he'd grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in until their lips met in a fierce kiss.

…

At first Blaine was too startled to respond, but after only a few seconds his hands came up and cupped the taller boy's face, eagerly kissing him back. But before Blaine could deepen the kiss, Kurt pulled away, turned around to grab his bag, and walked away with his head held high, a haughty glare on his face.

Blaine's head was still spinning when the dark haired girl moved to his side. "What do you think has gotten into him?" She asked.

The dapper boy looked her, startled to finding her standing there. "Oh, hello...uh, um..." For the life of him he couldn't recall the girl's name. Of course, she didn't seem to notice that he was distracted.

"So, Blaine, I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me?"

Date? With a girl? Why would he...? At last he managed to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry...Rachel," that was her name, wasn't it? "I'm gay. 100% Capital G Gay."

"Oh. Okay. Wow, this will make great song writing material! I was almost a gay guy's beard!" The petite girl grabbed up her bag, seeming to have forgotten she was still covered in coffee, and ran out of the shop, calling over her shoulder that she had to get home and get her thoughts on paper.

Blaine shook his head. What the hell had just happened?

…

 **A/N I know it's short, but this will be a series of one shots!  
**


	2. Sexified

**A/N Still having trouble finishing Live Passionately Tonight, been working on some of my other stories, but today has just been a Blah day waiting for the snow, so I thought I'd heat things up a little.**

 **Kurt is still on a mission to take back everything he thinks has been taken from him. Today he's taking back his individuality, and making sure the Warblers know that Kurt Hummel is BAMF like no other! This is how he steals the show during their Sexy performance!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Sexified

It had been over a week since he'd kissed Blaine at the Lima Bean, and the glow of victory had nearly completely faded. Yeah, he'd kept Rachel from stealing anything else important to him, but he still didn't really have Blaine.

Sure, they had both apologized for the fight they'd had, but Blaine hadn't jumped into his arms and begged Kurt to kiss him again. The younger boy hadn't even mentioned what had happened. It was almost as if the boy had no recollection of the kiss at all. Was Kurt really that forgettable?

He sighed, studying himself in the mirror. It was hard to really appraise his image in this damned Blazer and lackluster grey pants. They completely hid his svelte figure. It wasn't that they were baggy on him or anything, it's just that the cut was all wrong for his form. And when he was surrounded by boys all wearing the same thing, it was impossible to stand out.

Well fine, he couldn't _not_ wear the uniform, but there was nothing in the rules that said he couldn't tailor it to suit him better. He had three hours before they were leaving for the warehouse where they were going to perform for the girls of CCD, their sister school. That should give him just enough time.

…

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door, worried when the boy hadn't met him in the commons as they'd planned before leaving for the performance. "Kurt? Is everything okay?"

The door opened a crack, and the auburn head poked around the jamb. "Blaine! Yes, I'm just having a small wardrobe issue. Why don't you go on ahead to the warehouse and I'll meet you there. It shouldn't be more than another ten minutes."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting."

"No, no, there's no need for both of us to be late."

"Okay, but don't be _too_ late! Wes would have a fit if you missed our duet."

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Blaine waved bye, and headed back down to the lobby, his mind still on the glasz eyed boy. He'd been thinking about that kiss at the Lima Bean a lot. Why had Kurt kissed him? Had it meant something to the older boy? Or had he just been trying to prove a point? Blaine had almost convinced himself that that was all it had been about. After all, Kurt hadn't tried to kiss him again since, nor had he even mentioned it.

Kurt was an amazing kisser.

Blaine sighed as he joined the other Warblers heading out to the parking lot.

"Where's Kurt?" Wes asked.

Blaine shrugged. "He'll meet us there. He said he was having a problem with his uniform. Probably spilled something on it or something at lunch."

The Asian boy frowned. "That's weird. I don't recall seeing him at lunch. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he missed French class last period."

Blaine frowned, but could only shrug again. "He seemed okay a few minutes ago, although his hair seemed...wrong." Now that he thought about it, Kurt's hair hadn't been in it's usual perfect coif. It had been tussled, as if he had just rolled out of bed...or just had sex.

Blaine almost tripped over his own feet at that unexpected thought. Where had that come from? Sighing again, he joined David and Thad in Wes' car. They arrived at the warehouse fifteen minutes later, and quickly set up the 'stage' for their performance.

The girls from Crawford arrived a short while later, but there was still no sign of Kurt. Blaine was getting worried, and was about to send the newest Warbler a text asking where he was, when his phone chimed an incoming message.

 _I'm here, go ahead and start-K_

The dark haired boy breathed a sigh of relief, and began the speech he had prepared for the girls. He could hear some kind of commotion from behind the makeshift stage, but ignored it as the music began, and he took his position.

 _ **Woooaaahhh  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na **_

At first Blaine wasn't aware of anything amiss. His cue came, and he began to sing.

 _ **Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied **_

He heard Kurt come in on his part, and glanced over at the pale boy just to make sure he seemed okay. He nearly fell off the scaffolding in shock.

 _ **Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I wont get out alive (The Warblers: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh) **_

Something was very different with Kurt's uniform. The trousers had been tailored until they hugged his thighs perfectly. His very muscular thighs, Blaine noted, nearly missing his cue as he and Kurt's voices came together.

 _ **No I won't sleep tonight**_

Blaine momentarily forgot how to breath as Kurt grabbed one of the poles on the scaffolding and swung around it.

 _ **Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight (The Warblers: Woooaaahhh) **_

It was only then that Blaine registered that Kurt's Blazer was open in front, and his tie hung lose around his neck. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, giving a glimpse of a plain white tee underneath. It shouldn't have seemed hot, but it was. Once again Blaine almost missed his cue.

 _ **Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin heavy  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide **_

Kurt sent him a little smirk before dancing off towards one group of girls. Blaine didn't see how he had managed it, but now Kurt's shirt was completely undone, and he let it and the Blazer fall to the floor. Blaine was shocked by the well toned abs and biceps now perfectly outlined by that white tee. He saw several girls fanning themselves as they gaped at the pale man.

 _ **I do it every time  
You're killin' me now (Killin' me now) **_

Blaine actually almost tripped as he tried to casually dance up next to the blue eyed boy as they sang the next part together.

 _ **And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you **_

Kurt just laughed flirtatiously, and moved on to another group of girls.

 _ **Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

One of the girls, who had seemed a bit shyer than the others when Blaine had been speaking earlier, began to wobble as Kurt danced seductively in front of her, and Blaine was certain she was about to pass out. Sure enough, her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to collapse, only the quick reflexes of her friends preventing her from hitting the floor.

Kurt just blew them a kiss and moved on as if nothing had happened.

 _ **Hush hush the world is quiet  
Hush hush we both can't fight it (Kurt: Woooooaah)  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
No, I won't sleep tonight **_

Who was that man, and what had he done to his baby penguin, Kurt? Blaine wondered, as he followed the taller boy to the next group of girls. Blaine had completely forgotten the other Warblers were there, so focused was he on Kurt.

 _ **Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' **_

One of the girls had a sucker in her mouth when The auburn haired man danced up in front of her. Smirking, the older boy reached out and carefully tugged the candy from her lips, and then leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, winking as he handed her back the sweet and dancing off to rejoin the rest of the Warblers on the stage. The other boys were still singing, but barely dancing as they all stared at the stranger in their midst.

 _ **Here we go again (Wo, oh)  
Here we go again (Wo, oh)  
Here we go again (Wo, oh)  
Take a bite of my heart tonight **_

As they sang the last verse, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the tie and dragged him close, as if he was going to kiss the shorter boy.

 _ **Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight **_

Just before their lips would have met, Kurt shoved him away, causing him to stumble and fall on his butt. Blaine was to shocked to be upset.

As the singing faded out, the girls, and several of the Warblers, gathered around Kurt, all trying to slip him their numbers.

Blaine, still sprawled on the floor could just stare in awe. What the hell had just happened? Again?!


	3. Knock Out

**A/N Now that I've caught up with _Somewhere, Ohio,_ and the holidays are almost over, I am hoping to get back to a more normal writing schedule. I'll have another chapter of Somewhere up Monday night, and later this week I hope to FINALLY post the last chapter of _Live Passionately Tonight._ My plan from now on is to post one chapter of Somewhere each week, plus a chapter from one of my other stories. I also have a new story I am hoping to start sometime before summer, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **This story takes place during _Original Songs,_ between _Misery_ and _Blackbird._ Kurt once again shows off his inner BAMF in front of some of McKinley's jocks, and Blaine shows he can be a BAMF too...**

 **Reviews always welcome.**

…

Knock Out

Blaine didn't know what to think anymore, Kurt had his head spinning so bad. After the near kiss the week before, he had been so sure Kurt was into him. But this morning after they had performed _Misery,_ the auburn haired boy had not only brushed him off, but had pretty much told him he was sick of playing back up to a Diva.

Blaine didn't think he acted like a Diva. It wasn't as if he demanded every solo like Rachel Berry did. The council were the ones who chose the solos. Everyone was given a fair shot. Weren't they?

He really needed to talk to Kurt. He hadn't been at lunch, but they had Creative Writing together last period. He sent the pale boy a text when Mrs. Loring's back was turned.

 _Can we talk after school?-B_

He saw Kurt frown when he read it, and after a hasty look to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, typed out a reply. Blaine's phone vibrated a moment later.

 _Can't, I have somewhere I'm supposed to be at 4:15.-K_

It was Blaine's turn to frown. It wasn't Friday, so he knew Kurt wasn't going home this afternoon. Where was he going, then?

 _Can we meet up later?-B_

Kurt read the message, and glanced over at Blaine. Blaine gave him those Puppy Dog Eyes that no one could resist. The taller boy rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile.

 _Fine, meet me at the food court at the mall in Bellefontaine at 7-K_

Bellefontaine? Blaine shrugged and nodded at the other boy.

…

Kurt tied the blue belt of his gi meticulously before closing the locker and stepping into the office of _KoSho, Ohio,_ in the Bellefontaine mall."Sensei?"

The older man on the other side of the counter turned and smiled at him. "Kurt! Thanks for coming in tonight."

Kurt smiled. "No problem, I love working with the kids. I just hope Jackie will be okay. Tell her I said to take it easy on her shoulder."

The woman who usually assisted with the youngest students had injured herself in a tournament over the weekend, and Sensei Dan had asked Kurt to fill in for her this week.

"By the way," Sensei said, "After the class is over, there will be a few prospective students coming in for a demonstration. Would you mind assisting me?"

"Little kids?" Kurt asked.

"No, teenagers, about your age, I think."

Kurt frowned, but nodded. "Okay, sure."

They were interrupted when the first class arrived. These were the four through six year olds, and after them they would have the seven through ten year olds. Once all the students were present, Kurt called them to attention, leading in the proper way to bow.

" _Sensei, oshietekudasai!"_

…

After the final bow, Kurt went into the locker room to get a drink before the prospective students arrived, and sent a text to Blaine.

 _May be a few minutes late, have to help a friend-K_

As he gulped down a sports drink, he received a response.

 _I'm at the mall already. Where are you? Maybe I could help too?-B_

Kurt hesitated, not sure if he wanted Blaine to see him all sweaty, but in the end just shrugged, and texted him back his location. It wasn't as if he'd never sweated during Warbler's rehearsals.

"Kurt?" Sensei called out. "They're here."

He smiled at his mentor, and started to step out into the Dojo, but stopped and spun back into the locker room. Sensei Dan looked at him, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

Kurt frowned. "Those three boys. I know them."

Dan studied him for a moment, and then understanding struck. "They were the ones who bullied you?"

Kurt just nodded. Dan knew all about the torment Kurt had been through, and the death threat. "Is one of them that Karofsky kid?"

Kurt nodded again. Dan was quiet for a minute, and then a huge grin appeared on his face. "Well then, we'll just have to show them who they are messing with, won't we?" And he quickly told Kurt his plan.

…

Blaine frowned at his phone. _KoSho, Ohio_? What kind of store was that? It didn't sound like anyplace he'd ever imagined Kurt shopping at. He found it on the map board, and made his way towards the back of the mall.

His frown deepened when he spotted the martial arts studio tucked away in a nearly forgotten corner of the mall. What the hell? Why was Kurt here? As Blaine reached the entry way, he paused as he spotted three teen boys being helped into what he recognized as protective chest padding and a head guard. None of the boys was Kurt, but one of the larger boys looked familiar to him. Was that Karofsky?

"Why do we have to wear all of this stuff?" The skinniest of the three boys asked.

The older gentleman in the red gi with a black belt smiled at them. "Rick, wasn't it? Well, Rick, this is just to make sure none of you get injured while sparring. I'm going to have one of my best students work with you, see what skills you have, and what I can teach you."

Once the three boys were properly geared up, the Sensei smiled, and called out. "Are you ready, Kurt?"

Blaine's jaw dropped when Kurt entered from what must be the locker room wearing a pristine white gi with a bright blue belt. And no protective gear at all.

The three boys all seemed to stand up a little straighter, sneering and looking at each other as if they'd just been given a gift as they recognized the pale boy. None of them even noticed Blaine standing in the door way as the Sensei moved off the mats.

Kurt bowed to his teacher before stepping onto the mat and facing his opponents. He bowed to them as well, although Blaine couldn't help but notice how mocking the jester seemed to be. Kurt took a fighting stance, and waited.

"Begin!" The Sensei shouted.

At first no one moved, not sure what to do, but after a moment, Karofsky lunged at the smaller boy, swinging. Blaine had to bite back a scream of warning, afraid that Kurt was about to be crushed. He need not have worried.

…

Kurt faced his three tormentors, not allowing any hint of fear to show on his face. He'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and waited. The moment Karofsky's weight shifted, Kurt was prepared for the attack, blocking the swinging fist easily, and using his opponents momentum against him, allowing the larger boy's weight to cause him to stumble to his knees behind Kurt.

Kurt quickly moved to keep all three boys in his line of sight. Azimio came at him next, trying to shoulder check him like a lineman, but Kurt was too quick for him, side stepping, and landing a blow to the back of the behemoth's hide that had him face planting into the mat next to Karofsky.

Rick the Stick didn't bother trying to rush him, just stepped forward with a serious of punches, all of which Kurt blocked easily before landing a punch straight to the taller boy's solar plexus which had him gasping for air.

Karofsky had managed to regain his footing by now, and once again tried to tackle him, but Kurt executed a back flip, before dropping into a spinning kick, swiping the feet out from the football player. Without missing a beat, Kurt sprang up again, doing a forward handspring over Dave and executed a string of punches and kicks to Azimio, forcing the dark skinned boy to back up with each blow, while managing to block the other boy's feeble attempts to strike back. The jock ended up tripping over his own feet under the assault.

Kurt back flipped away, coming up facing Rick once again, dodging the punches the boy threw at him, and taking him down with a side kick to the chest. Karofsky came at him once again, head down like a bull, and managed to catch Kurt around the chest, forcing him back several steps. The pale boy brought both fists down hard between the bigger boy's shoulder blades, causing him to loosen his grip, giving Kurt the chance to gain just enough space to bring his knee up into Dave's chin, and then taking him out with a crane kick to the chest.

Kurt sprang away with a series of flips and a back round off, landing in a fighting stance once more, but none of his opponents were in a position to put up anymore fight.

It was only then that Kurt noticed Blaine standing at the entrance, a stunned expression on his face. Smirking, he turned his back on his fellow Warbler, and bowed to the Sensei.

Sensei Dan smiled and returned the bow, then turned to the other three boys. "Well, I see we have a lot of work ahead of us. Perhaps I will start you off with the four to six year old class. Oh, and one more thing, there will be zero tolerance for bullying in my Dojo."

Kurt walked calmly to the locker room, and was just about to unlock his locker when someone spun him around. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the metal, a hard, lean body pressed against him, as lips latched on to his.

He didn't even try to fight, simply opened his mouth to the onslaught as his hand slipped into the curls that had escaped their confinement at the back of Blaine's neck, even as rough hands pawed at his hips. The only combat was between their tongues as they dueled for dominance.

The need for air finally parted them, and lust blown hazel eyes stared back at him. "Damn Kurt, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

Kurt grinned. "Really? Then I guess you've never seen me do _Single Ladies._ "


	4. Scandalous

**A/N I wanted to write a scene where Kurt goes all BAMF at the prom, or when he is auditioning for _West Side Story,_ but couldn't really picture it well enough to put it into words. I may still come back and write those scenes later when I get more inspired. In the mean time, I REALLY wanted to do this part (And VoyageAsia asked for it, too!). I just needed to find the perfect song...**

 **Takes place during The First Time.**

 **Reviews Always Welcome!**

…

Scandalous

Blaine wanted adventure? Well, fine. Blaine would have an adventure, Kurt thought.

"Let's do it," Kurt said, pretending not to see the sneer on Sebastian's face. The meerkat thought he could slip in and steal Kurt's boyfriend, and seemed so self confident. Kurt forced himself not to look smug. He had a plan.

"What?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"You did say you wanted to be adventurous," Kurt reminded him.

"Yes, but Scandals? Are you sure, Kurt?"

"Of course. It could be fun."

…

Sebastian smiled smugly as he spotted Blaine approaching the bar. The shorter boy was so adorably innocent looking, Sebastian got hot thinking about how he'd love to soil that image and show Blaine what it was like to get dirty.

His thoughts cooled, however, when he spotted the little twink, Kurt, hanging over Blaine's shoulder. What did Blaine see in that effeminate bean pole anyway? The guy looked like a stiff wind would knock him over. He'd have no stamina during sex. He'd probably get weepy and emotional and want to call it 'making love,' as if the deed was some how a declaration of undying love or whatever. Pathetic.

"Blaine, It's good to see you! Kurt," he tacked on as an after thought. He passed Blaine a beer. "Here you go, tiger. Oh, and here, Kurt. I got you a Shirley Temple. I heard you don't drink, like ever." The loser probably couldn't hold his liquor.

Kurt just smiled at him. "Thank you, how kind of you." Sebastian could hear the disdain in the other boy's voice, and just smirked. The smirk faded a bit though, as Kurt set the drink back on the bar. "Unfortunately you seem to be miss informed." The pale boy flagged down the bar tender and ordered a shot of Cuervo.

With a little salute and a look that clearly said the other boy was ready to play this game, Kurt threw back the shot. Sebastian was a bit disappointed when the pale little queer didn't even have a coughing fit. Okay, fine, he wanted to play? They'd see who Blaine ended up with by the end of the night.

"So Blaine, care to dance?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, well, I..." Blaine looked at Kurt.

The auburn haired boy just smiled. "Go ahead, honey, I don't mind at all. I know how much you love dancing."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, hesitating, but Sebastian grabbed his hand and dragged him out on to the floor among the drag queens and the burly bears and the buff and gruff looking bikers.

…

Kurt watched as Sebastian tried to seduce Blaine as they danced for several songs. He should have felt jealous, but he wasn't. He knew Sebastian thought he was just some little twink gay face that had no chance when going up against the taller male's sophistication and wealth. Kurt let him keep thinking that as he waited for the perfect opportunity.

The opportunity arouse about half an hour later when the live band announced it would take requests. Kurt smirked, and made his way to the stage. At first the rocker wasn't enthusiastic with Kurt's request, but once he'd slipped the older man a few twenties, he'd gone along with it.

…

Sebastian was sure he'd be getting into Blaine's two inches too short chinos tonight as they danced. The younger boy blushed each time Sebastian brushed against him, or when ever Sebastian made a suggestive remark. This would be easier than stealing candy from a baby. All he needed to do now was ditch the pasty faced girly boy and get Blaine alone so he could show the curly haired boy what he was missing.

When the music changed, and the funky beat began, Sebastian thought someone had dropped a gift into his lap as he began to grind against the shorter male, but rather than getting the response he expected, Blaine seemed distracted as the singer began singing.

 _ **Hey! Do it now! Yeah hey!**_

 _ **Yeah, there was a funky singer  
Playin' in a rock and roll band  
And never had no problems yeah  
Burnin' down one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah  
Got to stop to feelin' so low  
And I decided quickly, yes I did  
To disco down and check out the show  
Yeah they was**_

Sebastian thought who ever was singing had a decent voice, the low timber vibrating through him as he danced. He smirked at Blaine, who shivered as the music worked through him. The preppy boy began dancing even more enthusiastically. Oh yeah, this was the perfect song to show the dark haired boy what he's been missing.

 _ **Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die, oh till you die**_

Sebastian frowned as Blaine continued to be distracted. What the heck was the boy staring at? Sebastian shimmied around behind the shorter boy and tried to see what had drawn his attention. All he could see at first was a group of drag queens crowded around someone at the front of the stage, dancing and whooping to the song. Who ever the singer was sure had these guys eating out of his hand.

Shaking his head, he put his hands on Blaine's hips and danced closer. There was no way the younger boy couldn't feel Sebastian's hips gyrating against him, but still the other boy was fixated on the crowd in front of the stage.

 _ **I tried to understand this  
I thought that they were out of their minds  
How could I be so foolish (How could I)  
To not see I was the one behind  
So still I kept on fighting  
Well, loosing every step of the way  
I said, I must go back there (I got to go back)  
And check to see if things still the same  
Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die, ya  
Till you die**_

The crowd was really getting into the song now, jostling for position to watch who ever was growling out the lyrics, sounding so hot and sexy. Sebastian was starting to get frustrated that Blaine seemed to be grooving more on the singer than on him. The shorter man had even taken a step away from Sebastian, although the taller man's hands on his hips prevented him from getting too far.

 _ **Now first it wasn't easy  
Changin' Rock and Roll and minds and things were getting shaky  
I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
But now its so much better (it's so much better)  
I'm funking out in every way  
But I'll never lose that feelin' (no I won't)  
Of how I learned my lesson that day  
When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die  
Oh' till you die**_

Sebastian growled in irritation as Blaine moved another step further away, but he couldn't make a scene and pull the other man back. What the hell did the singer have that Sebastian didn't? Yeah, the voice was sexy, but so what? He was probably some crater faced dude who was too old to get it up for more than five minutes at a time.

Suddenly the crowd parted as the singer began dancing in their direction. Sebastian nearly tripped over his own feet as Kurt swayed up and began grinding on Blaine as he continued to sing. What the hell?

Blaine attention was laser focused on his boyfriend, a dopey grin on his face as they moved to the music. Sebastian frowned as Kurt threw him a smirk over the shorter boy's shoulder. That look said that the pale boy knew he'd won this game, and Sebastian stomped off the dance floor.

What ever. The ex Warbler probably would have been the clingy type who thought sex meant commitment. Let the twink have him!

…

Kurt grinned as he watched the other man storm off in defeat. He grinned at Blaine as their hips swayed in sync to the music. He could tell the younger boy was turned on.

 _ **They shouted play that funky music  
(Play that funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(You Gotta keep on playin' funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(Come and take you higher, ya)  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right**_

The crowd cheered as the song came to an end, and Blaine kissed Kurt, tongues dueling.

When they finally parted, Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "I think I'm ready to explore south of the border."

He laughed as Blaine immediately grabbed his hand and all but dragged him out of the club.


	5. Take Me Or Leave Me

**A/N Okay, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a few weeks, but never really knew how I wanted it to play out until now. I was up all night with a head cold, and I'm kind of doped out on cough medicine right now, so I hope this comes out okay.**

 **Just a reminder, these are one shots, and this one takes place during Original Songs.**

 **Reviews would go a long way towards making me feel better today.**

…

 **Take Me Or Leave Me**

Kurt frowned at the text message he'd just received from Wes;

 _Misery, fifteen minutes, Senior Commons. Attendance mandatory._

Kurt knew what it meant, but he still hadn't finished his History report, and it was due by the end of the day. He'd told Wes he'd be in the Library working on it through his free period. Why did he have to be there? It's not like they needed him.

Despite the fact that Wes and the other councilmen had been excited to learn that Kurt was a countertenor, they never really utilized his vocal range, always lumping him in with the higher tenors, of which there were two others who could easily fill any vocal void necessary.

Kurt sighed. He knew he was just as talented, or more so, than everyone else in The Warblers, but no one seemed to appreciate what he could offer. At least in New Directions he had a chance to make himself stand out now and then. The Warblers were all about blending in and disappearing into the sea of navy blazers. He felt stifled.

He sighed again, gathering up his notes and Pavarotti's cage and headed to the appointed location. There were already a few other boys there, but no sign of Wes, David, or Blaine yet, so Kurt sat down next to Nick at one of the tables to work on his report until the others showed up.

He was so focused on his homework that he almost didn't hear the doors open behind him, until the sound of Blaine singing brought his head up, just in time for a shower of sheet music to come raining down on him and his homework. A shot of annoyance went through Kurt. It was bad enough to be told he needed to blend in. Now they were treating him like a prop?

When Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, Kurt felt a little shot of anger at himself that he still relished Blaine's touch, even after everything the boy had put him through. In truth, Kurt was fed up with everything. He was tired of not being good enough, of always being shoved to the background.

At least at McKinley he'd been allowed to be himself. Yeah, he'd been bullied and tormented for it, but he was still Kurt. Here he was constantly told to tone it down, blend in, be a team player. Just don't be yourself. Yet there was Blaine, climbing all over the furniture, and no one was telling _Him_ to tone it down.

Kurt sat down on the couch and stopped singing halfway through the song, not that Blaine seemed to notice as the shorter boy continued to sing, and all the other Warblers fell into line to do those stupid dance moves.

When the song finally came to an end, and Blaine proclaimed enthusiastically that it would be their opening song for Regionals, Kurt turned his back and rolled his eyes as he picked up Pavarotti's cage once more to check on the bird.

He'd been worried about the bird for a while. The tiny creature had finished molting, and started singing again, but it still seemed a bit listless. Not that Kurt could blame him. He'd probably feel the same way cooped up in a tiny cage all the time.

"So, Kurt!" Blaine said, oblivious as usual to the pale boy's mood. "What did you think of the song?"

Kurt frowned, biting his tongue, and just shrugged.

"Is something wrong, Kurt? You seem a little...off today."

Kurt couldn't hold back his snort at that. "Maybe because I don't like being used as a prop?"

Blaine frowned at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again and went to try and dig his History report out from the piles of sheet music that had been strewn everywhere, and no one seemed inclined to clean up.

Blaine grabbed his arm. "Kurt, what's wrong? Didn't you like the song?"

"The song was fine, Blaine. You were flawless as usual. I just have to wonder though, why no one ever tells you to tone it down?"

Blaine's frown deepened. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Kurt snorted again, tugging at his tie, which suddenly felt like a noose around his neck. "No, of course you don't. You're freakin oblivious to everything, aren't you?"

"Why are you so upset?" Blaine asked.

"Upset? I'm not upset, Blaine. I'm pissed off that I'm constantly told to not be myself, yet no one tells you that! I'm sick and tired of the Warblers being all about you! They should change the name of the group to Blaine and The Pips! I can sing laps around any one of those guys, you included! Not to mention I'm a much better dancer than any of you! And I'm sick of this stupid tie!" He ripped the offending item of clothing off and threw it across the room.

"I'm so sick of being caged in!" He reached out and flipped open the door of Pav's cage, letting the bird out to fly around the room.

"Kurt! What are you doing?" Blaine asked, incredulously.

"I'm setting myself free! I refuse to blend in any more! What good has it done me? I'm so sick of being told I'm not good enough! Too gay, too girly, not girly enough, too flambouyant! You know that song, Take Me Or Leave Me? The line, A tiger in a cage can never see the sun? Well guess what, this tiger is done!" He'd stripped off the Blazer and flung it across the room as well.

"But you know why I'm really so pissed off? Because you and I both know I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, but you're too much of a coward to admit it! I told you weeks ago how I felt, and ever since, you've taken every opportunity to shove me away, to find new ways to hurt me. I mean, come on, you dated Rachel! You had to know how that would crush me! And then you couldn't seem to understand why I was upset? It would have been bad enough if you'd gone out with another boy, but at least that would have been less insulting! Why I ever thought we could have something special, I don't know! You're such a...such a...Boy!"

He growled and grabbed up his bag to storm off, singing to himself.

 _ **Take me for what I am**_

 _ **Who I was meant to be**_

 _ **And if you give a damn**_

 _ **Take me baby or leave me**_

He'd made it through the door and a few steps down the hall when Blaine caught up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face the shorter boy. He opened his mouth to tell the other boy where he could go, only to have the tirade cut off before it could even start as the darker boy kissed him.

Kurt tried to resist, but after wanting this for so long, he couldn't help relaxing into the kiss, and returning it.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! I'm an absolute idiot! Please don't leave! Please!" Blaine begged, clinging to him.

Kurt looked down at the shorter boy. "Why did you change your mind?"

Blaine blushed. "I'm sorry if I made you think you weren't good enough. I'm such an idiot! You're right, I was being a coward! I didn't want to lose you, so I held you at arms' length. I didn't want to get hurt, so I hurt you unintentionally." He looked kind of sheepish. "It was kind of hot, watching you go off on me like that."

Kurt giggled nervously. "I think I've been repressing myself too much lately. The pressure has just been building up inside me, and today it just blew up. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize! It was awesome, and brilliant! And it made me think maybe we need to shake things up with the Warblers, if we want to win Regionals!"

Kurt looked confused, but Blaine just grabbed his hand and pulled him along insearch of Wes.

…

"And now, from Westerville, Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Kurt took a deep breath, and stepped out into the spotlight.

 _ **Every single day**_

 _ **I walk down the street**_

 _ **I hear people say,**_

 _ **"Baby's so sweet"**_

 _ **Ever since puberty**_

 _ **Everybody stares at me**_

 _ **Boys, girls -**_

 _ **I can't can't help it baby**_

 _ **So be kind**_

 _ **Don't lose your mind**_

 _ **Just remember that I'm your baby**_

 _ **Take me for what I am**_

 _ **Who I was meant to be**_

 _ **And if you give a damn**_

 _ **Take me baby or leave me**_

 _ **Take me baby or leave me**_

 _ **A tiger in a cage**_

 _ **Can never see the sun**_

 _ **This diva needs her stage**_

 _ **Baby - let's have fun!**_

 _ **You are the one I choose**_

 _ **Folks would kill to fill your shoes**_

 _ **You love the limelight too, now baby**_

 _ **So be mine**_

 _ **And don't waste my time**_

 _ **Cryin' - "Oh Honeybear - are you still my baby?"**_

Blaine joined him on stage for the next part.

 _ **Take me for what I am**_

 _ **Who I was meant to be**_

 _ **And if you give a damn**_

 _ **Take me baby or leave me**_

 _ **No way - can I be what I'm not**_

 _ **But hey - don't you want your girl hot!**_

 _ **Don't fight - don't lose your head**_

 _ **Cause every night - who's in your bed?**_

 _ **Who's in your bed, baby?**_

 _ **Kiss Pookie**_

Blaine took over with the next verse.

 _ **It won't work.**_

 _ **I look before I leap**_

 _ **I love margins and discipline**_

 _ **I make lists in my sleep**_

 _ **Baby what's my sin?**_

 _ **Never quit - I follow through**_

 _ **I hate mess - but I love you**_

 _ **What to do**_

 _ **With my impromptu baby**_

 _ **So be wise**_

 _ **This girl satisfies**_

 _ **You've got a prize**_

 _ **But don't compromise**_

 _ **You're one lucky baby**_

 _ **Take me for what I am**_

 _ **Boys!**_

Their voices blended perfectly on the last part.

 _ **Can't live -**_

 _ **With them -**_

 _ **Or without them!**_

 _ **Take me for what I am**_

 _ **Who I was meant to be**_

 _ **And if you give a damn**_

 _ **Take me baby or leave me**_

 _ **Take me baby**_

 _ **Or leave me**_

 _ **Guess I'm leavin'**_

 _ **I'm gone!**_

The audience roared their approval. Backstage, Blaine kissed Kurt, among the roaring approval of their friends.


	6. Blind Sided

**A/N I swear when I sat down and began writing, I fully intended to work on the next chapter of Somewhere, Ohio, and I still intend to work on that, but this is what spewed forth from my keyboard for now!**

 **Just so you know, this one isn't very Blaine friendly at first, but you know me, Klaine is always endgame. It's not hard to figure out which episode this comes from! It's also a little different than the other stories in this series. I thought about posting it as a stand alone, but I'm going to keep it here. It does kind of count as Kurt taking something back.**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

 **Blind Sided**

"Why the GAP?"

Blaine grinned happily. "The guy I like is a junior manager there!"

The silence that followed that statement was so absolute, that when the soft voice finally broke it, it was as loud as a shout. "Excuse me?"

Blaine's grin faltered only slightly in confusion. "Uh, Jeremiah is an assistant manager at the GAP?"

Kurt slowly rose to his feet, while the rest of the Warblers all seemed to shrink back a little. "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry?" Blaine said, really confused now. He glanced around at the rest of the young men in the room, trying to figure out what was happening, but most of them were glaring at him with open hostility. What the hell?

"How long?" Kurt asked, voice carefully controlled.

"Uh, I met him about a little over a week before Christmas?" Blaine said, blind sided by Kurt's anger, and still not understanding why the atmosphere in the room suddenly seemed to have vanished. Kurt's face had gone red, although Blaine was certain the taller boy wasn't blushing. "Kurt, what's the ma-" The sharp stinging pain of a hand connecting with his cheek interrupted what he was going to say. "What the hell?"

"You two timing bastard!" Kurt exclaimed, before storming out of the room.

Still more confused than angry, Blaine watched him go, and then turned to Wes, seeking answers. He was met with the cold death glare of all three councilmen.

"That was so not cool, Blaine," Thad said.

"How could you do that?" David demanded.

Blaine frowned even more, the action causing his cheek to throb. "Me? I didn't do anything! I don't know why everyone is suddenly so mad, or why Kurt just…" Kurt had really slapped him! He couldn't believe it!

"You're lucky he slapped you," Wes said, arms crossed over his chest. "If it was me, I would have punched you."

Blaine was getting angry now. "Would someone explain to me what the hell is going on? Why is everyone acting like I just killed their puppy?"

David snorted and grabbed up his papers. "As if you don't know!" He stormed out of the room, followed by most of the other Warblers, all of them glaring daggers at him. Thad looked for a moment like he would follow through on Wes' threat, but just straightened his Blazer and followed the others out, leaving Blaine and the council leader alone in the commons.

"Has the entire world gone insane?" Blaine asked.

"No, only you, it seems. You can't honestly say you don't know what you just did, Blaine. Even you aren't that blind!"

"Well apparently I am, because I don't have the faintest idea of why everyone suddenly hates my guts! I thought you all would be happy for me!"

"And we were," Wes admitted. "Until you had to go and do something so stupid!"

Blaine was ready to punch someone himself at that moment. "Would you please just tell me what offense you all seem to think I've done to warrant this treatment?" He practically shouted.

Wes just shook his head. "You know what, if you are going to act this stupid, I'm not going to bother trying to explain it to you. It should be fairly obvious. WE all saw it as plain as day, but apparently you really are an oblivious idiot. It's either that or you are just a cruel bastard who gets off on hurting people."

And before Blaine could say anything else, the Asian Warbler had left the room, slamming the door behind him. Honestly, what the hell was going on?

…

Kurt paced the floor in Wes and David's dorm room, torn between violent anger and paralyzing depression. He paced so that he wouldn't give in to either one.

"How could I have been so stupid! Of course he isn't interested in me! No one is!" He ranted, as the two councilmembers watched him, warily. "The guys at McKinley hate me. Even that pervert Ryerson never gave me a second look! The only guy who showed any interest in me was a self hating closeted jerk who made my life hell and threatened to kill me!" Wes and David looked at each other in shock at that proclamation. "Why would anyone like Blaine choose me over some assistant manager?"

"Kurt, calm down!" Wes said. "Blaine is just a little confused. We all see the way he looks at you! He's just so oblivious!"

Kurt snorted. "Oblivious to what? My feelings for him? The fact that he's been flirting and leading me on for months? No one can be that oblivious!"

The two older boys exchanged a look. "Blaine can," they both said in near synchronization.

Wes stood from where he'd been perched leaning against the window frame between the two beds. "Blaine is such an over excited puppy, so eager for everyone to like him, that sometimes he doesn't notice what's right in front of him."

Kurt didn't look convinced, but David also stood from where he'd been reclining against the headboard of his bed. "You just need to rip off his blinders. But first, I think he needs to suffer, just a little longer." The darker boy smiled an evil grin. "And I have the perfect plan."

...

Blaine was still angry and confused during dinner service. None of the Warblers would even speak to him, and even some of the boys not in the musical group were glaring at him as if he was some kind of criminal. He didn't see Kurt, Wes, David, Nick or Jeff anywhere.

"Gigolo!" Someone hissed as he walked past. It took him a moment to realize the insult was directed at him, and only after someone else demanded to know how he could cheat on 'him' like that.

Blaine had no idea what they were talking about, so ignored them as he tried to find a place to sit when it became obvious he wouldn't be welcomed at his usual table with the other Warblers. It quickly became apparent he wouldn't be welcomed at any table. With a sigh of frustration he took his tray back to the dorm room he shared with Nick. Someone had stuck a sticky note on his door with the word 'Jezebelle' on it. His roommate wasn't there, and Blaine had no idea where he might be.

He set the tray of food on his bedside table, no longer really hungry as he lay on the bed, going over in his head once more exactly what had happened earlier. Everything seemed to be going fine. He'd proclaimed he was in love, and several of the Warblers had smiled, and looked from him to Kurt and back. He paused in his thoughts for a moment, wondering what that had been about, but dismissed it as he continued to reminisce.

There had been that little disagreement when he'd brought up the subject of performing off campus, but Kurt had been the one to smooth that over. Kurt had smiled at him then, seeming happier than Blaine had seen him in a while, but also a little confused. That had been when everything seemed to explode. Kurt had asked why he wanted to sing at the GAP, and when he mentioned Jeremiah, everyone had turned to look at Kurt, before turning back to him with looks of absolute disgust on their faces.

Kurt had been furious when Blaine had answered the question about how long ago he'd met Jeremiah, but Blaine couldn't understand what that had to do with anything. What had happened a week or so before Christmas? The only thing he could think of was singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ with Kurt, but what could that possibly have to do with anything?

Was it possible that Kurt knew Jeremiah and didn't like him for some reason? Oh god! What if Kurt had met Jeremiah, and had liked him also, and was angry with Blaine for making a move on him? No, Kurt would have told him if he was crushing on someone. Wouldn't he? They were best friends, after all. They told each other everything.

 _You never told_ Him _about Jeremiah._

Blaine paused at the thought. He hadn't had he? Why hadn't he ever mentioned Jeremiah to Kurt before? Was that why Kurt was angry? Because Blaine hadn't told him that he'd gone out with someone? But why had Kurt called him a two timing bastard?

He was getting a headache from trying to figure things out, and his cheek still hurt from that slap. He touched the side of his face gently. Kurt had been so angry, but Blaine had seen something else in his eyes as well, just before he'd slapped him. Hurt. Pain. Devastation. Had Blaine really hurt him that bad? And how? There was no way he was going to be able to figure this out on his own. He was going to have to talk to Kurt and find out what this was all about.

He got up and made his way down the hall to the dorm Kurt shared with Jeff, knocking softly. Jeff opened the door slightly, glaring when he found Blaine standing there.

"He's not here, and even if he was, he doesn't want to talk to you!" Blaine had never seen the blonde man so angry.

"Come on, Jeff, I just need to talk to him, find out what I did to upset him, and make it better!" Blaine wheddled.

"He's not here." This time the voice came from Nick, who opened the door a little wider to show that the countertenor was indeed not in the room. "He's gone home for the night. And I'm staying here with Jeff until he returns. If he returns. I don't want to be around you right now. I don't think I could keep myself from beating the crap out of you for what you've done!"

"For the love of god, what is it I have supposedly done? Huh? Would someone please just tell me?" Blaine exploded. Nick glared at him even harder, and looked like he might just attack him after all, but Jeff held him back.

"You really don't know, do you?" Jeff said, looking at him more with curiosity than anger now. "You are a fool and an idiot, Blaine Devon Anderson! A blind, oblivious jerk! Either figure it out for yourself, or suffer for the rest of your life wondering why the best thing that ever happened to you walked away forever!" And then he slammed the door in Blaine's face.

Sighing in defeat, he walked back down to his own room and threw himself down on the bed again. He didn't know what to do or who he could talk to to help him figure out what he had done, since no one would tell him. He needed a friendly voice. Wiping his eyes, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the only person he could think of who could make him feel better right now, besides Kurt.

"Hi, mom!"

"Blaine? What's wrong? You sound upset!" Pam Anderson said, immediately sounding concerned.

"I had a really bad day, and now everyone is angry with me, and I don't know why!"

"Oh, _sanggol na lalaki,_ What happened?"

Blaine sighed. "I told the Warblers I was in love, and wanted to serenade someone for Valentine's Day, and Kurt got angry and stormed out!"

"Why would Kurt be upset that you wanted to serenade him for Valentine's Day?" Pam asked.

Blaine frowned. "It wasn't Kurt I wanted to serenade. The guy I'm in love with is named Jeremiah."

"Oh, I didn't know you two had broken up, although I guess that's why Kurt got upset. It was kind of tactless to ask your ex boyfriend to help you woo your current crush."

"What are you talking about? Kurt and I are just friends. Or were friends. He slapped me."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "I'm confused, _sanggol na lalaki,_ I could have sworn you and Kurt were dating."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because every conversation we've had for the last four or five months has been 'Kurt said this,' or 'Kurt did that,' and you always get this little smile when you mention his name. I haven't met him yet, and I already know so much about him. I was half expecting you to bring him home and introduce him on Valentine's Day."

Blaine sighed. "No, mom, Kurt and I have only ever been friends. I mean I like him, and we hang out a lot, hold hands and snuggle during Warbler movie nights, and sing duets and go out for coffee a lot, but that's it."

There was another pause one the line. "What kind of duets?"

"I, uh, asked him to sing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ with me."

"And when was that?"

"Just before Christmas Break."

"And when did you meet this Jeremiah guy?"

"The same day. I was Christmas shopping at the mall after we sang."

"Okay, so tell me about Jeremiah."

Blaine thought for a moment. "He's a little older than me, and he's cute, and he's an assistant manager at the GAP."

"Do you sing duets with him, too?"

"Uh, no. He doesn't sing. At least I don't think he does. We've only gone out a couple of times, and never really talked about music."

"Oh. Well, do you hold hands with him when you go for walks?"

Blaine frowned. "We haven't gone on any walks. We've just met for coffee, and talked about his job, and where he's going to school, and stuff."

"How come you never mentioned him to me before?"

"I don't know, I guess it just never came up in conversation."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are an oblivious idiot! I don't blame Kurt for slapping you!" And with that, she hung up on him. He frowned at his phone. What the hell?

…

He didn't sleep well that night, tossing and turning, re living the slap over and over in his mind. His mother's words replayed again and again. " _I could have sworn you and Kurt were dating!"_

And other voices cut in now and then. " _How could you do that?" "How could you cheat on him?" "You two timing bastard!"_

He woke up in a cold sweat when his alarm clock went off. Did everyone think he and Kurt were dating? But why? Yeah, they hung out all the time. And they sang to each other in the car. And yeah, Blaine was kind of touchy feely with Kurt, which he wasn't with anyone else, not even Jeremiah...

Blaine frowned. Okay, he guessed that did sound a little unusual. But they were just friends. Weren't they?

His cell phone chirped an incoming text. He picked up and read the message.

 _BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON! Get your butt to the Warblers' Commons in fifteen minutes! -Wes_

Well, that didn't sound ominous at all. He sighed and hurriedly got dressed, and ran a comb hopelessly through his hair. He arrived at the commons at the appointed time, approaching the open door with trepidation.

The first thing he saw was a line of Warblers standing on either side of the aisle. Blaine was shocked to see that they weren't wearing their uniforms, but rather black jeans and tshirts, and all of them were wearing sunglasses. The moment they spotted Blaine, Beatz began an unfamiliar digital sounding tune, something he'd expect to hear at an arcade, with the other Warblers adding to the techno beat, as they began very precise slow motion dance moves.

Wes, David and Thad appeared in front of the council's table and began to sing and dance.

 _ **The game is over**_

 _ **Ah yeah**_

 _ **Ah yeah**_

And then Kurt was standing on the table behind them, dressed in the tightest black jeans Blaine had ever seen, a tight black tshirt, and a black leather jacket. He also wore dark sunglasses. Damn, he looked good.

 _ **Invincible**_

 _ **Is what you think you are**_

 _ **But you're just so typical**_

 _ **Though you think that you're a star**_

 _ **You act like**_

 _ **Everyone revolves around you**_

 _ **Baby you dropped the ball**_

 _ **And now the game is through**_

The Three council members began circling Blaine, pushing him forward, towards Kurt, who continued to sing. Did people really think he thought the world revolved around him? Well, he did get an inordinate amount of solos, but that was just because he was the most talented, wasn't it?

 _ **'Cause you tried to play both sides**_

 _ **You got caught up in your lies**_

 _ **And now you're running**_

 _ **You're running out of time**_

 _ **You played yourself (Game over, game)**_

 _ **But did you, did you think**_

 _ **That you could really find love from someone else**_

 _ **You're making moves,**_

 _ **You're gonna lose, you know**_

 _ **You played yourself (Game over, game)**_

 _ **And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me**_

 _ **But you'll never win, but you'll never win**_

 _ **Try again,**_

 _ **'cause the game is over**_

Blaine swallowed, realizing that maybe Kurt had thought they'd been dating the whole time. Blaine hadn't done anything to dissuade that idea, either. He'd actually thrived on Kurt's constant companionship. So why hadn't he realized before?

 _ **Take it personal**_

 _ **'Cause I did**_

 _ **When you cheated on me**_

 _ **You may be beautiful**_

 _ **But there's more**_

 _ **That the eye can see**_

 _ **You're so predictable**_

 _ **The way you calculate each move**_

 _ **Heads I win**_

 _ **Tails you lose**_

 _ **Because you don't have**_

 _ **The right to choose**_

 _ **'Cause you tried to play both sides**_

 _ **You got caught up in your lies**_

 _ **And now you're running**_

 _ **You're running out of time**_

Kurt jumped down off the table and began dancing around Blaine, who was suddenly reevaluating his actions of the last few months. He _had_ calculated his moves with Kurt, although he really hadn't realized it. He'd told himself at the time it was because he didn't want to push Kurt into anything, but wanted to make sure the paler boy knew he was special, something he never felt at McKinley.

 _ **You played yourself (Game over, game)**_

 _ **But did you, did you think**_

 _ **That you could really find love from someone else**_

 _ **You're making moves,**_

 _ **You're gonna lose, you know**_

 _ **You played yourself (Game over, game)**_

 _ **And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me**_

 _ **But you'll never win, but you'll never win**_

 _ **Try again,**_

 _ **'cause the game is over**_

Kurt danced away, and Wes, David and Thad were in front of him again.

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Woo**_

They spun Blaine around to face Kurt, moving around him to join the auburn haired boy in a complex dance sequence as they sang. Blaine finally began to admit to himself that maybe he had wanted to date Kurt all this time, but had been so scared of ruining things between them. And now it looked like his denying his own feelings had done just that.

 _ **How could you think that**_

 _ **You could do me like that?**_

 _ **Running behind my back**_

 _ **How could you do me like that?**_

 _ **Now the game is over,**_

 _ **How could you think that you could do me like that?**_

 _ **And now you want me back**_

 _ **How could you do me like that?**_

 _ **Now the game is over,**_

 _ **How could you think that you could do me like that?**_

 _ **Do me like that, do me like that?**_

 _ **You played yourself (Game over, game)**_

 _ **But did you, did you think**_

 _ **That you could really find love from someone else**_

 _ **You're making moves,**_

 _ **You're gonna lose, you know**_

 _ **You played yourself (Game over, game)**_

 _ **And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me**_

 _ **But you'll never win, but you'll never win**_

 _ **Try again,**_

 _ **'cause the game is over**_

The line of Warblers began to dance out of the room as they continued to sing the last refrain, until only Kurt and the Council Members were still there, still singing.

 _ **You played yourself (Game over, game)**_

 _ **But did you, did you think**_

 _ **That you could really find love from someone else**_

 _ **You're making moves,**_

 _ **You're gonna lose, you know**_

 _ **You played yourself (Game over, game)**_

 _ **And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me**_

 _ **But you'll never win, but you'll never win**_

 _ **Try again,**_

 _ **'cause the game is over**_

Wes, David and Thad danced out of the room as the song drew to an end, closing the doors behind them, as Kurt's final dance moves left him face to face with Blaine. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Do you even know how bad you hurt me?" Kurt began. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but the taller boy cut him off.. "You flirt with me constantly, you're always grabbing my hand and touching me, leaning on me. You made up an excuse about needing to rehearse a song for a Christmas show that was cancelled three years ago to sing Baby It's Cold Outside with me. And yes, I knew you were making that up at the time. I know for a fact that Rachel Berry was the last person to perform at the King's Island Christmas Spectacular.

"You take me out for coffee several times a week, and never let me pay. You took me to Rent, and half a dozen romantic movies in the theaters. What was I supposed to think, Blaine? Cause those aren't the actions of someone who just wants to be friends!

"I convinced myself that the only reason you hadn't formally asked me was because you thought I was skittish or something, and maybe I was at first. I'm not used to this kind of attention from boys my own age. And maybe I did misinterpret somethings, but if I did, so did everyone else. Did you know Trent once told me that if he didn't think you'd get upset, he might have asked me out? It made me believe that I wasn't making it all up.

"And then you said you wanted to serenade someone for Valentine's Day, and I thought you were finally going to admit that you wanted to make it official, that you wanted to be boyfriends. You got my hopes up so much. And then you ripped my heart out!"

"Kurt! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!"

The pale boy snorted. "Could have fooled me!"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know how I can ever prove to you how sorry I am! I realize now that I was leading you on, though I wasn't trying to! I wanted you to know how truely awesome you are, because I know no one at McKinley ever made you feel good about yourself, and yes, maybe I was hoping we could be more than friends! But Kurt, you weren't just skittish, you were terrified! Someone had just threatened your life, and whether you realized it or not, I could see how scared you were, and I didn't want to push you into anything. And I also didn't want to be your safety net."

Kurt frowned at him now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to date me just because you thought I was your only option. I thought if I could make you see how amazing you were, you'd be able to find someone who would treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I was afraid that the only reason you'd want to be with me is because you saw me as some kind of white knight on a steed rushing to your rescue. I wanted you to realize your own strength, and believe that you could rescue yourself.

"I didn't want you to use me as your shield, only to break up with me later when you realized I'm not some hero, just plain, ordinary Blaine."

Kurt snorted again. "Now who is the one who needs to be shown how amazing they are? Blaine, there is nothing plain or ordinary about you. And I don't perceive you as a white knight rushing to save me. While you do kind of look like a Disney prince, that's not why I like you!"

"It's not?"

"No! I like you because you're smart, talented, and one of the few guys who can handle my snarky personality! Yeah, maybe I do look up to you because your self confidence is something a lot of people would envy, but I don't need a hero, Blaine. I need someone who knows when to let me fight my own battles, and who knows when I need a shoulder to lean on. And yeah, maybe now and then, when things get rough, I need someone who will go to battle _beside_ me."

"So, do you forgive me?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, no." Kurt said, a smirk on his face. "Not even close! You really hurt me, Blaine. Maybe you didn't intend to, but you did. Who the hell is Jeremiah? How did you meet? How many dates did you go on with him? And why did you think you were in love with him?"

Blaine groaned. "I met him after we sang Baby, It's Cold Outside. I went to the mall to buy a Christmas present for my brother. I guess I was still smiling from our duet, and he complimented me on it. We talked for a few minutes, and then he said he was about to go on his break, and offered to buy me a coffee. We exchanged phone numbers. We texted for a few weeks, and then he asked me to coffee again about three weeks ago. I don't know, we mostly talked about him, but I kind of liked the attention he was giving me. Does that even make sense?" Blaine was cringing now as he realized how silly it was to think he'd been in love with Jeremiah.

"No," Kurt said. There was an awkward pause, and then both boys began to laugh.

"Please forgive me?' Blaine said, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Maybe. But right now I really don't know how I feel, and I don't think you do either. I still like you, Blaine, but I don't know if we can just be friends now or not. I need to think about what happens now."

Blaine nodded. "I understand. I just hope I haven't ruined our friendship permanently."

They both agreed to take the weekend to think things over.

…

Monday was Valentine's Day, and by the time Kurt had gotten up, his roommate, Jeff, was already gone, probably to give his boyfriend, Nick, a special Valentine's surprise. He let out a little sigh. He wasn't jealous of his friends, really, he wasn't. It was just that this year he had hoped Valentine's day would be different than years past. He thought this time he'd have someone special to share it with.

He sighed again, and went into the bathroom to shower and dress. When he came out, he was surprised to find a single, long stemmed, red rose on his pillow. There was no note, nothing to indicate who had placed it there. He smiled, and picked it up, bringing it to his nose to smell.

He picked up his messenger bag, and still holding the rose, began to walk down the stairs to breakfast. As he entered the main hall, he spotted many of the Warblers. They all smiled at him, and each and every one of them handed him a long stem red rose as he passed. He looked at them all in confusion, but they just urged him to take the roses and continue to the dining hall.

Just inside the door stood a giant stuffed white teddy bear, holding a vase full of more long stemmed roses, being supported by Nick and Jeff, who smiled at him. It was as tall as Kurt. He could sing Wes, David, and Thad standing to the side with huge grins on their faces. Music began to play from somewhere, a soft piano intro, and suddenly Blaine stepped out from behind the bear, and began to sing.

 _ **I love your ways**_

 _ **They are beautiful**_

 _ **so beautiful to me**_

 _ **Your mystery**_

 _ **How you know me, yet you love me**_

 _ **Your kindness, it brings me to my knees**_

 _ **Your kindness, it leads me to say sorry**_

 _ **I was blind, but now I see**_

 _ **I was broken but you carried me**_

 _ **I was lost, but now I'm found**_

 _ **I was guilty but you turned me around**_

 _ **I love your ways**_

 _ **They are beautiful**_

 _ **so beautiful to me**_

 _ **I love your mystery**_

 _ **How you trust me yet you know me …**_

 _ **Your kindness, it brings me to my knees**_

 _ **Your kindness, it leads me to say sorry**_

 _ **Let it shine on me,**_

 _ **Let it shine on us,**_

 _ **Would you shine on us.**_

Kurt had tears in his eyes as the song came to an end. Blaine came forward and took his hands.

"I know we said we'd take the weekend to think things through, but Kurt, it only took me five minutes after you walked away to realize you are the most important thing in my life, and I was devastated that I had hurt you so badly. That was when I knew what I wanted, and after pleading and begging on my knees, Wes and David and the other Warblers agreed to help me.

"So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you please be my Valentine, and my boyfriend?"

Kurt let out a choked laugh, and nodded his head, unable to speak at first. "Yeah, yes! Yes!"

He fell into the shorter boy's arms, tears of happiness on his cheeks.

Kurt Hummel had finally taken back Valentine's Day.

…

 **A/N Quick Translation:**

 _ **sanggol na lalaki -**_ **Baby Boy**

 **Also, the songs used are;**

 **The Game is Over- NSYNC**

 **I Was Blind- Delirious**


End file.
